Eternal Lovers
by Gold Lion Queen
Summary: Just after they fell in love, Dewni's lover was cruelly taken from her. Now, 60 years later she wakes from her enchanted sleep to a darker world. She has to gather all her courage for what destiny throws at her. Sequel to Moonlight Lovers, except this time, it's Legolas x Dewni.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ I don't own anything, except the character of Dewni, Lara, etc. To my beloved Moonlight Lovers readers, the hobbits and dwarves are short again due to evolution. Evolution! This is the story of what happened to Dewni after her enchanted sleep and new pairing, Dewni x Legolas with slight Dewni x Kili moments. Enjoy.

I could feel the storm outside, I could almost feel the tearing wind and the cold rain. It's been harder to dream, something was calling me awake.

I struggled to stay in my enchanted memories. My memories of him. The day we met, all our fights, all our kisses and that single, special night. But the bad memories always return, I can see him falling to his knees. My sister dying for me and a dear friend dying with his brother and uncle.

The calling came again, almost tearing my eyes open but I resisted. I tried to remember again. The stars and the moon. The little forest. His face in the moonlight and the kiss. The most amazing, most passionate kiss I've ever had.

The calling came once more and this time, it succeeded. The wind tore the lid on the glass coffin, blowing it so far back that it departed from the coffin and shattered against the columns behind it.

My eyes flew open, my hair swirling and my white dress dancing in the wind. I sat up on the coffin bed, trying to hard to see with the cold rain dampening my skin and blurring my vision.

I swung my legs over the edge, slowly putting weight on my long unused legs. I got to my feet only to almost fall to the marble floor. Gripping the edge of my coffin, I got back to my feet and stumbled to the edge of the dome-shaped room.

I leaned against the column, staring out into the sky. The storm raged wildly, but I stood there in shock. I forgot what it was like to be alive, I forgot what the world was like. How long as it been? What changed? Why am I awake? The storm slowly faded but I stood there, shivering, my body drained out of strength. I turned my back, hesitating in front of the doorway. Lingering for a moment, I made my way down the stairs. There was one hallway but it had multiple doors. I hardly remembered the way out so I kept walking straight, ignoring the doors. A bright light appeared at the end of the hallway, and I felt sunlight on my face, for the first time in many years. I stumbled out, my eyes alien to the beauty and light.

A light trickling, a river running. I was so thirsty. I kneeled beside the water, soothing my parched throat. Scooping some cold water in hands, I splashed my face, the refreshing, cold water pumping life back into me. I gasped taking a breath, the water stilled and I gazed at my reflection. A girl with russet skin, topaz eyes and a hoard of long, thick, charcoal hair. I had almost forgotten what I looked like.

I was so caught up in experiencing the world again, I failed to notice the dark shadow behind me until it was too late. I whipped around, in a defensive stance which immediately dropped once I saw who it was.

"Lord Elrond!" I beamed. I was so happy to see a friendly face, I tightly embraced the Lord of Rivendell.

"Dewni! What are you doing here? How are you awake?" The astonished elf bombarded me with questions.

"I don't know. I was deep in sleep when something called me awake," I told him, thoughtfully. "Anyways, I have so much to ask you. How long has it been? What changed? How is Bilbo, Gandalf, the dwarves, Bard and Legolas? How are you, yourself?" I jumped perkily as I chatted. I must've been an odd sight: a woman in a white night gown, dripping wet, jumping happily.

"I will answer all your questions, in time. But first, eat some food, dress in your old clothes and meet me at that courtyard at noon," he laughed and pointed to our meeting place.

A small, circle, paved courtyard, with multiple chairs and a stone table in the centre.

"Now come, you must be famished. Celeneth, a lady of Rivendell shall attend to do you," he smiled at me before Celeneth appeared and ushered me away.

It was a beautiful room, the architecture of traditional, dome shaped buildings that the elves loved so much. There lying on the large, soft, white bed was a new pair of clothes. Similar to my old ones, but not quite.

It was all purely black leather: the ankle length pants, the knee high boots with white laces, the thick strapped tank top and the fingerless gloves. The only thing that wasn't leather was a dark blue, stiff jacket made of coarse material.

I drew my arms out of my white nightgown, and into my leather tank top. I put on the rest of my clothes, and sat on the edge of my bed, my hand reached for my neck, where my necklace used to be. My moon pendant, now in a dark tomb, above the heart of my dead lover.

Sighing I got up, strapping on my old sword to my belt and slipping my dagger into her boot. I couldn't believe that Lord Elrond had kept them in such good preservation, all these years. I don't know how long I was in that enchanted sleep but I knew it had been for a long time. I felt so old, despite my youthful appearance.

I let my hair loose, so it tumbled down past my hips. I pushed open the doors, to the fresh air.

My feet seemed to lead me, not my head as I walked around the beautiful city.

My eyes got hold of a strange being; a small, wizened, hairy man. He was sitting by himself,a large book on his lap. After one more curious glance, I went on my way.

It was nearly noon when I entered the dining hall. The food hadn't changed much, and I still didn't like green leaves so I nibbled on some carrots and pieces of cheese. After that, I helped myself to a wide range of the sweetest fruits in Arda. ( The name of Middle-Earth is Arda.) I sat by myself, the elves busy serving some new guests.

All the races were there, eating and talking amongst themselves. Men in armour at one table, a group of dwarves at another table and a bunch of elves, who looked strangely familiar, at another table.

The strangest of all were four hobbits, three with curly golden hair, and one with locks of black who appeared to have an injury on his shoulder.

Accompanying them was the old man I saw earlier on, which I realised to be an old hobbit and a ruggedly handsome man, clothed in black.

There was something familiar about that old man, he turned his head around to meet my eyes. His jaw dropped open and I could see little teardrops on his cheek. Did I know him from my time in the Shire? I squirmed, a little uneasy at his gaze.

He got up from his seat and hobbled over to me. I stared at him with confused eyes, fidgeting with the hem of my top. I felt like I should know who he is. He slipped his hand into his pocket, fingering an object before presenting it to my eyes. A beautifully carved pipe. It couldn't be.

"Oh!" I hugged the old hobbit tightly. Salty tears streamed down my face. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought you were dead," I whispered in his ear.

His frail body shook from sobs. "I visited you everyday, since I came here. I thought of you everyday since you left. You and Lara. You were like my daughters."

"Dewni?!" Another familiar voice called from the hall. I broke off my hug with Bilbo, to see an old friend.

"Legolas!" I could hardly believe it. He stood up and walked over to me. We shook hands, in the way that men greet men: by grasping their arms and then placing their hands on each other's shoulders. It wouldn't have felt so awkward if he wasn't taller than me.

"You look the same as I last saw you've hardly anything has changed," he smiled at me.

"Dewni? This is the Dewni? She's...less muscular than I imagined," the man seated with the hobbits commented.

"Do we know each other?"

"No."

"But then, how do you know my name?"

"The stories, of course."

"Stories? I'm in a story?"

The man opened his mouth to reply but a red haired dwarf spoke for him.

"Aye. The tale of The Battle Of Five Armies. Your quest, your sister, your lover, your friends, everything is in it. I am Gimli, son of Gloin."

"The son of Gloin? It is an honour to meet you. Your father is a brave dwarf."

Everything calmed down eventually and Bilbo sat by me telling me of the things I missed.

I've been asleep for 60 years. He adopted his nephew, Frodo, who happened to be the hobbit with the dark hair. I met his friends Sam, Merry and Pippin. The man with them introduced himself as Strider, who refused to tell me his real name.

We were halfway discussing the Sackville-Baggins when Strider interrupted.

"I'm sure as important the Sackville-Baggins' greediness is, it's noon and we have an important issue to attend to."

"Oh, right. Lord Elrond asked me to meet him at this courtyard at noon. What's it about?"

They exchanged dark glances and I could've sworn that Bilbo flinched guiltily.  
"You'll see," was the only response Strider gave me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rubbed my forehead, trying to take it all in. This is absurd, this is ridiculous, there's no way it's true. Sauron could not be alive. The Ring, it was right in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe it but I looked at it again and I felt it's power. It was tremendous and I could feel temptation stirring in me.

"So it is true!" A man's deep voice cut into my thoughts.

"Sauron's Ring! The ring of power!" Legolas' eyes shone with disbelief.

"The doom of man," Gimli muttered darkly.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

I couldn't help but frown at the man's speech. He must be an idiot if he thinks that the Ring would obey him. You'd think that the Stewards of Gondor would learn from Isildur's death.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Strider spoke in his calm tones. At least he wasn't a complete fool.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The man's arrogance was utterly dislikable.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought the man was out of line.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragon, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas rose to his feet.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

Strider, with his shabby clothing and outlandish looks, was royal? To Gondor, no less? Impossible. It couldn't be.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo dad, Legolas," Stri-Aragorn finally spoke. Hmm, Aragorn. It's a very regal name.

"Gondor needs no king," the son of the steward's spiteful words, had an awkward pause on the council.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf broke the silence.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed," Lord Elrond gave everyone a challenging glare.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli rushed forward, hammering the golden ring with his axe. The blade shattered to pieces, the shards all over the floor.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Lord Elrond spoke the obvious. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

His dark words, made the sunny Rivendell seem like a cloudy place. In my mind's eye, I imagined myself alone, in a dark land. The vile smell of death and ash fogging the air, heat making me sweat but fear, freezing me to the bone. Surrounded by enemies, with a powerful temptation. I can't do it. There's not a chance.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," the steward's son defied Lord Elrond.

His words only intensified the image in my head, shivers ran down my spine and my whole body was on edge.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed," Legolas insisted.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli the dwarf's hostility towards Legolas made me want to sigh. This feud with dwarves and elves had to come to an end.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" The son of the steward questioned. Things were escalating, in an unpleasant way.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" And with that sentence, chaos broke out in a council of peace. I quickly leaped to my feet, getting in between Legolas and Gimli, trying to make them see reason.

Over the loud noises I could barely hear what they were saying to each other but I pushed them back with one hand each, trying to stop them from killing one another.

The screaming and the arguments were deafening as they all shouted over each other, I only wondered how long it would take for them to draw their weapons.

It took me a while but I realised that everything was quietening, I turned around slowly, along with everyone else.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo's voice was loud and clear. He reminded me of his uncle. "Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf's eyes shone with fondness for the little hobbit.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," Aragorn swore.

"And you have my bow," Legolas joined.

"And my axe," Gimli moved to stand by them.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," the arrogant man volunteered.

"Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," a curly haired hobbit leaped from out the bushes. His name Sam, I think.

"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you. Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Lord Elrond joked.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," and there were the other two hobbits, Merry and Pippin.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing,"  
Pippin gave a not so convincing debate.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry muttered to his companion.

"Nine companions, so be it. But one more shall join you," Lord Elrond's eyes went to me. Oh no, no way, not a chance. Why me?

"Do you accept the task?" He questioned me.

I hesitated, it would be so easy to say no but something was holding me back. I could feel it again, the calling. "Yes. I accept it." I moved to stand by the group.

"You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," he announced.

"Great. Where are we going?" Despite my fear, I had to try hard to contain my laughter at the young hobbit's comment.

The council members slowly left, leaving me and Lord Elrond behind.

"What aren't you telling me?" I knew I had to go, he knew it too. I just don't know why. "We both know I woke up for a reason, the coffin had a powerful spell, it would take so much power to break it."

"I know. This must be confusing for you, but you have to trust me. I would keep you here if I could, but I have no choice. You must understand. You are like family to me."

"But why can't you tell me?"

"Because it will interfere with your fate?"

"My fate?"

"Everything stands on equilibrium. One person could change the fate of the world. And you may be that one person. Just please, trust me."

And with that he left me. I sighed, I might as well get ready for whatever awaits me.

I made my way out of the courtyard and to my room. I grabbed a pack, filling it with warmer clothes, a sleeping bag, as much as food as I could carry, maps, torches and flints and after a second thought I added some healing materials too.

I wandered around the room, wondering what else I would need when I heard metal clanking outside my door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I could only watch in awe as the man and the elf engaged in epic combat. Legolas usually used his bow, but for this fight he had his dagger in hand. They beat mercilessly at each other, it was hard to tell who was winning.

They were by themselves, behind my room, in this little training area. Aragorn tried to put some distance between them but Legolas kept close.

I've never seen anything like it. Their fight couldn't be put into words. They went on for about 10 more minutes, ending in a draw. Aragorn's sword at Legolas' heart and Legolas' dagger at Aragorn's throat. They don't even look slightly flushed.

"Who won?" Aragorn asked me.

"I don't have a clue."

"How good are you?"

"Well, I'm, uh," I fumbled. I was nothing compared to those two.

"Grab your sword."

"Why?"

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, eyes glittering and mischievous smiles.

"You're gonna fight us," Legolas answered for Aragorn.

"Both? At the same time? I don't know about that," I felt cornered.

"Come on, we'll go easy on you," Legolas urged but I knew I had no choice. They would find some way to get me to attack them.

"Fine," I grumbled, preparing myself for bruises and cuts.

I unsheathed my sword and stood opposite to them, as they circled me. Aragorn attacked from one side, my sword rose in defence to his heavy blow, I barely had time to twist as Legolas' dagger's edge skimmed my back. Luckily, it didn't leave a cut. They attacked one after the other, with me barely blocking their blows.

I paused for a second, to catch my breath but in that second, Legolas came behind me, grappling me so his dagger was at my throat and Aragorn lazily dug the edge of his sword into my stomach.

"You're not bad, but you could be better," Aragorn smiled at me.

"Thanks, I guess," I heaved. "But in my defence, that was the first fight had in 60 years, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm rusty."

"Don't worry, you'll beat us someday. In another life," they laughed.

"You two have fun, I have to go meet someone," Aragorn stated before he left.

"By someone, do you mean a certain Lady?" Legolas called after him.

"I have to pack too!" He yelled back.

"What about you?" I asked Legolas.

"I finished."

We walked awkwardly to one of the benches, and sat down to talk.

"It must be confusing, coming back to the world in this state."

"Confusing isn't the word I would use but yes, it is, a bit," I replied. "It's been good to see familiar faces like you and Bilbo but there are really unpleasant people too. Like, the son of the steward of Gondor."

"Boromir. I don't think he's a bad person, generally. He wants to help his city but he can be very arrogant and rude."

"I've noticed. How have you been?"

"Fine. Nothing dramatically life changing, except volunteering for this quest."

"Mmmm," I mumbled my agreement,"What do you think we'll face on this quest? Do you think anyone could die?"

His blue eyes pierced into mine, and this was one of the moments I found him purely disarming.

"I don't know. And I can't promise you'll make it out alive. I can't promise that anyone can."

"I know. It's just, what do you think?"

"If it was a bleak future I believed in, I wouldn't have volunteered for this quest," he smiled and got to his feet. I stood up and smiled back. "Goodbye Dewni."

"Goodbye Legolas," I watched him walk away before heading to my own room.

I double checked everything, making sure I had everything for the journey. Then I sat back and sighed, in anticipation.

Swinging my heavy pack, over my shoulders, I gave a longing glance to the soft bed, knowing it would be the hard, cold ground I would sleep on, for who knows how long.

I closed the door heading for the entrance, of Rivendell. They were all there, waiting for me. I stood beside my companions, for a last farewell, before we left.

Lord Elrond gave us his blessing, I knew it might be the last time I ever saw him. With a final glance at Rivendell, we set out to the road.

* * *

We've been traveling for days, making small pit stops. We were heading for the Gap of Rohan, through the misty mountains. It was our fifth day traveling, we made a campfire by some large rocks.

Ever since Aragorn said I could improve on my sword skills, I've been practising with him and Legolas. But not today, I just wanted to rest. I sat on some rocks, sharpening my weapons. I made sure that my hidden dagger was still secure and safe.

Merry and Pippin amused me with their fight with Boromir. I missed hobbits. I laughed as they tackled Boromir to the ground.

I could see Gimli and Gandalf having an intense argument. Legolas stood watch, staring into the distance, while Frodo and Sam ate some food.

We were still laughing when Sam abruptly interrupted."What is that?"

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of a cloud," Gimli answered but now, everyone's attention was on the 'cloud'.

"It's moving fast, against the wind," Boromir worried.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas warned.

"Hide!" Aragorn screamed.

We clambered around for some quick hiding places. I struggled to find a hiding place, my foot slipping on the rocks so I fell down a large crevice between the rocks. I had to force my hands to mouth, to stop myself from screaming in agony, trying to ignore the throbbing pain making it's way up from my foot, spreading throughout my body.

Harsh, screeching echoed on ahead. I tried to still my body, and lessen my heavy breathing. They lingered, circling the camp area. It got harder for me to stay quiet, my body in an awkwardly painful position.

At last, their screeches faded, until I couldn't hear it anymore. I barely managed to stand up with the narrow walls, surrounding me. My hands blindly reached for a hold, I've always been terrible at climbing. In the darkness, if I fell with narrow, jagged walls, well, I didn't want to think about it.

Slowly I pressed my weight against the wall, lifting myself up, my hands already slipping. I grasped my hold more forcefully, moving higher, I got slower as the force of gravity grew stronger. My hands and legs trembling from the weight, I felt as if I would fall any second. Taking a risk, I threw my hand over the edge, desperately trying to find something to hold on to.

A strong hand grasped my gloved hands, pulling me up so I could swing my other arm over the edge. With both my hands being pulled from above the ground, I used my legs to push myself over the edge, scraping my knees along the way.

I looked up to the man who helped me. Boromir?

"You should be more careful," he warned me.

"Thank you," I nodded. My eyes searched him suspiciously. Maybe I had been wrong about him, all along.

"Are you alright?" The others concerned, but I waved them off. My legs hurt but they would be alright.

"Where are we going, now?"

"The pass of Cahadras," Gandalf answered grimly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The cold wind cut into my skin, straight through my bones. Even with warmer clothes, my body was frozen. It was beyond frozen, it was numb with cold. Snowflakes landed on my face, melting like a pool of ice.

My vision was blurred by the snowstorm and the harsh winds, and the wetness of the ice, clung to my skin. The snow was so deep, it buried me, but I followed those ahead of me and kept trudging on.

I have always hated winter. I missed the summer, with it's soft sunlight and bright green canopies, unlike the bright white snow, blinding me.

I knew that I had to keep moving, if I wanted to live but it was so tempting to fall onto the ground, and end that misery.

Legolas was the only one unaffected, he walked lightly above us, not feeling the cold. What I would've given to be an elf. We were all moving when Legolas suddenly stopped.

"There is a fell voice in the air," his voice was urgent.

"It's Saruman," Gandalf informed.

Thunder rumbled, the drums beat fast in the sky as a few rocks fell. I pushed myself against the wall as a rock skimmed over my head and tumbled down the tremendous mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn screamed.

"No!" Gandalf protested and raised his staff,"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith." He chanted again and again, his voice deep and melodious.

Lightning forked, high above us, a wave of snow crashed on our bodies. I was buried deep in pure white, my hands frantically digging, trying to breathe. Coughing, I emerged just as Boromir and Aragorn dug the hobbits out.

I gasped heavily, we were alive. We were alive.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city," Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn intervened.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli interjected. There was a long pause and I swear I saw a flicker of fear in Gandalf's eyes.

"Let the ringbearer decide," Gandalf finally spoke.

Frodo's shoulders fell slightly, his bowed his head.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked after another long pause.

"We will go through the mines," he looked Gandalf in the eye.

"So be it," Gandalf stated grimly.

***

The rocks dug into my feet, even with my boots. I wondered how the hobbits didn't complain, since they wore no shoes. Dark water licked our feet before running back to it's body. Again and again, I was entranced by the waves, their rhythm clouding my mind.

But it didn't feel right. There was a strong sense of evil about the place. Maybe it was the dark, maybe the eerie silence or the lingering chill from Cahadras but something sent chills down my spine, even though my jacket didn't show it, I could feel the goosebumps on my arms.

My whole body was on edge. It was as if there was a monster watching me, just waiting to kill me when my guard went down. I kept glancing around me, I'm sure the others noticed, but they didn't say anything about it.

We eventually came across a huge stone slab, quite like a door.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed.

Gandalf placed his hand on the stone and little rivers of silver crawled up the stone.

"Itidin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," as soon as Gandalf spoke this, the moon burst out from a wisp of darkness, and the rivers of silver widened, spreading so it painted a beautiful picture on the wall. A column arching with ancient words, two trees clinging to the column.

A bright star, almost too bright to look at, was at the centre of the trees. Above the stars and trees, there was a hammer and an anvil and above it a crown with stars spilling out on either side. The crown of Durin, I took a guess.

It was too beautiful, too hard to tear my gaze away from it.

"It reads: The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," Gandalf informed.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry questioned.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf answered confidently.

He pressed his staff, against the door, preparing himself for a spell. "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" He chanted.

A cold wind blew, but nothing happened. The door stood firm, even when Gandalf tried to push it. He mumbled more spells, but the door still didn't open.

Sighing, I took a seat on one of the large rocks, watching Gandalf's attempt to open the doors. It felt wrong to stay here for so long.

A loud splash attracted my eyes to the two hobbits, throwing stones into the water. Aragorn held out an arm to stop them, and whispered soft words to them. Ripples disturbed the still water, I could see the worry on Aragorn's face.

Shivers went down my spine again. We shouldn't be here.

Gandalf gave up and sat next to Frodo.

"It's a riddle," realisation dawned on Frodo's face. "Speak friend and enter, what's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf answered softly, spinning his eyes to the door. The doors opened. I stood slowly and stared into the seemingly endless darkness. One by one, we filed in to the mines.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves: roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin," my eyes lit up at Balin's name. It would be lovely to see him again. "And they call this a Mine. A mine!"

I was so excited at Gimli's words, I forgot about the warning in my mind, ever since we came here, I didn't notice the reek of death, lingering in the air.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed.

I gave a small gasp.

"Oh...no...no..NO!" wailed Gimli.

I felt sick. The mines were littered with the dead bodies of thousands of dwarves.

Legolas bent to pull an arrow out of the skull of a dwarf. "Goblins!" He announced.

My hands unsheathed my sword, the rest of the fellowship readied their weapons.

"We should have made for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir chastised us.

We slowly took a few steps back, unsure of what to do. A sudden cry from behind, sent my mind into panic. A tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo's foot, dragging him to the lake.

"Frodo!" I screamed as I ran to him, with Aragorn and Boromir. We hacked at the writhing snakes, one found it's way around my wrist, forcing my sword out of my hand. My other hand dug into my boot, searching for my dagger.

For a moment, my fingers clutched at air and fear raced through me. Then I felt the cold hilt against my palm, in one move I slashed the tentacle, using the time to regain my sword.

More and more attacked us. My stamina started to drain. My attacks got weaker and weaker, my arms heavy with the weight of my sword. It's an elvish sword, so it was naturally light.

"Legolas!" Boromir screamed.

An arrow pierced it's head, it dropped Frodo into Boromir's arms, buying us just enough time to race into the mines. Once again we we surrounded in darkness, the tentacles smashed against the door, creating a rock slide. I took a deep breath. We were trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update, my iPad had a meltdown. Anyways, enjoy and please leave a review, if you can.

Chapter 5

A faint glow, erupted out of the darkness. Gandalf leered over us, his face eerie in the soft light.

"We now have but one choice," he began. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

The light on Gandalf's staff was the only thing lessening the intense darkness, but it wasn't strong enough to keep me nearly tripping a few times. We walked for so long, our feet were aching but the need to escape that place was stronger.

I was so distracted, I bumped into Legolas, who was in front of me. We had stopped on top of the staircase, in a chamber with many tunnels.

"I have no memory of this place," I heard Gandalf utter. Just great.

I sat by myself, legs dangling over the edge. I wondered what happened to Balin. Could there be a chance he's still alive? He's one of my old friends, one of the few that is still alive.

As far as I knew, all my old friends, with the exception of Bilbo, Gandalf and Legolas, are dead. Like my sister, like my lover.

Lara and Kili. My half-sister should have lived. She died because of me. I replayed that day in mind.

I felt so alive, the adrenaline rushing in my blood. She was fighting behind me, she had my back.

Then I saw him, Kili falling to the ground. I couldn't help myself, I ran to him and while I grieved, an enemy tried to kill me, but my sister she, she... she should've lived.

I can't bear to lose anyone else. I just can't.

I tried to distract myself, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a huge pair of luminous eyes. When I turned around, they were gone. I wondered if I were seeing things.

"Ah! That's it, that way!" Gandalf abruptly broke off his conversation with Frodo.

"He's remembered!" Merry was relieved.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf laughed.

I stumbled into the dark doorway, I could feel the tunnel expanding, there were less rubble and the air felt cleaner, but that wasn't saying much.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf mumbled, tapping his staff. My eyes bulged in wonder as the lights drove away the shadows, which were as dark as my hair.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf continued.

It was beautiful, regal. Tall columns, holding up a curving roof. But it was cold, distant. In my mind, I imagined warm fires, and thousands of dwarves lighting up the room. It would've increased it's beauty.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake," muttered Sam.

"It's beautiful," I agreed.

No sooner, did I said this, Gimli pushed past me, running to a wooden door, pierced with arrows.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called out after him.

We ran after him, into a dark, dusty chamber with a single ray of light.

"No, no, no, NO!" Gimli wailed.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read. "He is dead, then. It's as I had feared."

I made a small strangled sound, trying to hold back tears.

Gandalf cautiously picked up an ancient looking book.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long, the ground shakes, drums in the deep, we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming," Gandalf finished reading.

I should've know he was dead. Why would he be alive when so many others weren't? It was foolish to get my hopes up.

CLANG! Pippin tried to balance, but his body kept leaning backwards, Merry grabbed him and pulled him back to safety, just in time. But a skeleton that was leaning against the well, fell deep into blackness.

CLANG! CLANG! Clang! Cla... It echoed, again and again until it was barely audible. None of us dared to move, to breathe.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf spat at Pippin.

For a while, the only noise was our nervous breathing. Then out of the deep, an evil heartbeat sounded. Deep, steady, rhythmic. I felt a pang of fear, I knew we were cornered against a fearsome army.

My hands slowly reached for the hilt of my sword, tightening my hold, on it. The drums grew louder, horns blared, harsh cries could be heard.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam cried.

Frodo drew his sword, it glowed with a luminous blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed.

"Get back! Stay close to the hobbits!" Aragorn ordered. I did as he commanded, positioning myself, defensively in front of the hobbits.

Aragorn and Boromir moved to bar the doors. Boromir's eyes widened in shock.

"They have a cave troll," he called out to us.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli roared, flinging his axes on Balin's tomb, like a mad man.

The door burst, splinters of wood flew in all directions and goblins rampaged the chamber.

Metal went to war with thick, hideous skin. Slicing through flesh, oozing green blood. I watched with pleasure as the foul beings lost their lives underneath my blade.

We spread out, everyone was fighting in different directions, it was like dega vu, I was thrilled by the fight, and then there's a scream.

I span around, to see who got hurt, but it wasn't one person screaming, it was many people.

There was Frodo, a spear plunged deep into his heart. I was shocked, terrified that my enemy used the chance to slice at my arm.

I screamed, blood poured from dark blue sleeves. I fell to my knees, my sword next to me. The goblin raised his sword, the blade speeding towards my neck, in a flash he dropped dead. An arrow pierced through his skull.

I quickly took of my jacket, creating a tight bandage for the deep gash. I picked up my sword, but it wasn't my fighting hand.

It was too heavy for my left so I put it back in it's sheath, taking my dagger instead.

We attacked the cave troll together, me, uselessly stabbing at its feet but it was Legolas who gave the killing blow. One arrow, straight between it's eyes.

Our eyes moved to Frodo. Aragorn kneeled next to him. His body was slumped and limp. Despair crawled through my skin.

The dead body started coughing and spluttering, opening it's eyes.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaimed. How? It's not possible.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," Frodo stammered. Not hurt? Is this hobbit invincible?

"You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn voiced my thoughts.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf smiled.

Slowly Frodo's fingers undid his shirt to reveal a chain mail, unlike nay other, one if have only seen once in my life.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli announced.

Bilbo. Thorin gave Bilbo mithril, and Bilbo must've given it to Frodo.

I smiled in relief, glad that Frodo is alive. But the moment of peace didn't last long, that's why it's a moment.

The drums of the deep beat again, stronger than ever.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf turned to us. We started running as fast as we could, our lives depended on it, what we fought was nothing compared to what was coming.

We ran back to the main hall, but we don't get far. We were soon surrounded by thousands of goblins, making a ring around us.

I stood next to Legolas' and Aragorn's, forming a ring of our own. The hobbits, safely inside. Well, maybe not so safe.

I looked down at my dagger, it was pathetically weak against the goblins and if I wasn't beyond terrified, I would've snorted in disgust.

Then came a roar like an eruption from a volcano, and light like molten lava. The goblins squealed fearfully, running back to their darkness, leaving us alone.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir muttered.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you," his quiet voice took a pause. "RUN! QUICKLY!"

I catch a glimpse of it, and the creature is terrifying beyond words. His presence, even from afar reeked of ancient evil, powerful, dangerous.

I looked no longer, my feet were flying and I didn't dare to turn back. We came across a stairway but it was broken, Boromir would've fallen if it weren't for Aragorn but still we kept running.

My feet so fast, I felt sure I was going to trip any minute. Another gap appeared between the stairs. Legolas leaped easily, soon helping others across.

I lingered back, uneasy about jumping. "Dewni," Legolas called out to me. I stopped thinking and jumped, my feet slipping on the edge but Legolas pulled me into his arms.

Aragorn and Frodo stood unsurely, the stairs staring to swing back and forth, if they lost their balance... But no, they jumped, they made it through. And soon we were running again.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf commanded us. We ran recklessly over the slender bridge, to the other side.

But he stood back, sword in one hand, staff in other. "You shall not pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun," he claimed bravely. Creating a shield of white light to block the Balrog's attack.

Even from so far away, the heat from the Balrog burned at my skin, I glanced fearfully at Gandalf. That may have been more powerful than him.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf demanded.

The Balrog raised his arm, preparing it's whip of fire and darkness. Just as he was about to lash at him, Gandalf gave one last cry," You shall not pass!"

He hammered his staff, to the ground. A dazzling ray of pure, white light burst from the impact, shattering the ground which the Balrog stood on.

He turned around to look at us, I smiled in relief. But the Balrog would not admit defeat. His whip reached, reached, reached and clung to Gandalf's foot, pulling him down.

I let out a terrible scream, as he clung on to the edge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

He locked eyes with us, fierce as always, "Fly you fools!"


	6. Chapter 6

So here is Chapter 6, I may not not be able to write for a while as I'm moving country and I won't have as much time. I would really appreciate it if you left a review. Thank you, for staying with me.

Chapter 6

He let go. I felt something wet on my face, I couldn't move. I couldn't see. My heart, it was beating fast, each heartbeat bringing a pang of pain.

A lean strong hand grabbed mine, pulling my limp body away from the mines. A black arrow whizzed past my hair, jerking me to run.

The hand let go, but I kept running. Running and running until fresh, cold air hit my face, but I still kept running until I couldn't stand it any longer.

I fell to my knees, I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. I couldn't think or feel sorry for myself, it was too long.

I put my hands to my heart and bent my head to my knees, it was too much. All those deaths I witnessed came to me all at once. Gandalf, Fili, Thorin, Balin, Lara, Kili.

No one in my life seemed to be solid. There was Bilbo but he was old, he would pass away soon and I would be all alone. All alone.

I could distinctly hear Aragorn giving out orders. I felt the same hand that guided me out on my shoulder, I lifted my head. The hand extended itself to me, asking me to stand.

Shakily I got to my feet, staring at him. His face mirrored my pain. Without thinking, I put my head on his chest softly, sobbing. I felt his arms wrap around me, one stroking my hair, the other on my back, to make sure I didn't fall.

At that moment I felt so vulnerable, a soft blow and I would fall. I didn't like it, I'm not going to be weak.

I calmed myself, my chest stopped heaving, I lifted my head for those blue eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered. I found it slightly ironic that when we first met, he tried to kill me, now, he was the only one who could comfort me. "Thank you, Legolas."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving my face. I wiped the last of the salty droplets from my face.

Spots of sunlight, painted the forest floor. Tall trees towered above us, it was beautiful. Distractingly beautiful. The air smelled like fresh spring, it was too good to be true.

"Stay close young hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again," Gimli's words made me alert.

The beautiful forest seemed more like a trap now.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli bragged.

Just as he said that, dozens of arrows magically pointed themselves at my face. I drew a breath, tilting my head back.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," one of the elves, possibly the leader, taunted Gimli.

Gimli snarled softly, tightening his hold on his ax.

"Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn," Aragorn muttered.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back," Gimli warned.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting," he told us.

***  
My legs were so tired but I kept going. Silvery light broke through the night, illuminating the steps. I looked up and sighed, there was still a long way to go.

At last we reached the top and my breath was taken away. She was beautiful. Long, golden hair, and crystal blue eyes. She seemed to be a light herself, emitting silver like the moon did for these woods.

"Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him," announced the man beside her.

"He has fallen into shadow," the woman spoke. How did she know?

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," she continued. It reminded of the words Lord Elrond told me.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true," she smiled at Sam. Listening to her voice was soothing, it was as if it had been enchanted.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace," she concluded. Her eyes lingering on Frodo, turned to mine for a second.

Welcome, daughter of Luthien.

The night was filled with sweet voices of the elves, I sighed and tilted my head, wishing it was loud enough to drown my sorrows. I faintly made out the words:

A Olorin i yaresse  
Mentaner i Numeherui  
Tirien i Romenori  
Maiarion i Oiosaila  
Mana elye etevanne  
Norie i melanelye?

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas explained.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

I stood up silently, grabbed a towel and walked away from the others. I saw a small river, it's water like liquid silver. Silently, I took off my clothes and dipped into the cool water. Cool, not cold.

At least this way, no one could tell I was crying. No one would know that the water droplets are tears, I took a deep breath, diving under the water.

I touched the bottom of the river bed, using a rock to not float back up again. I looked up, the moon hung over the clear water.

What would Lara do? She would cry a little, when she was by herself, then she would act strong in front of the others but I would know. I missed her so much. I lifted my arm, the elves managed to heal it so quickly, leaving only a large, ugly, red scar.

Luckily, the blade wasn't poisoned. I had barely noticed the pain in my arm.

I let go of the rock, using deep strokes to reach the surface. I took a deep breath, and smoothed my hair out of my face, and simply bobbed in the water.

I cried already, but I needed to get this out. My eyes never left the moon, as tears streamed down my face. I didn't make a noise, my face didn't show any emotion.

I went under again, my body racked with emotion. I would reemerge looking perfectly calm. I did this again and again until I felt tired.

After hours in the water, my fingers and toes were crinkled. I walked to the shore, wrapping my towel around me.

Quickly drying, I got dressed, my hair dripped water down my back, but I didn't care. It would be so easy to stay here for the night, avoid everyone else.

Reluctantly, I walked back. I slipped into my sleeping mat, no one had noticed my disappearance.

I heard soft singing, two male voices, different from each other but they sounded good. They were singing in elvish.

I opened my eyes slightly to see who they were. Aragorn and Legolas. They stood near the edge, their voices mingling together beautifully.

I closed my eyes, letting my tiredness wash away to the waves of their soft music. I have a terrible singing voice, Lara loved to mock me for it.

Laughing lightly, at my old memories of her, I fell asleep.

My eyes opened to soft golden light and green foliage. I sat up and yawned, my hair was deeply tangled. Moaning I half-blindly searched my pack for a comb.

The morning was bittersweet with a light chill. Just as I could see properly, an apple hit me in the face.

"OW!"

"Hurry up and eat. The Lady Galadriel wishes to talk to us," Aragorn ordered.

"You didn't have to throw it at my face."

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"Maybe it's because I was half-awake."

"Then you should've gone to sleep earlier."

Grumbling, I did as he told. The large chunks of apple in my mouth, made the curses I threw at Aragorn incoherent.

***  
I sat at the end of the boat nervously, with Legolas and Gimli. They were talking but I wasn't paying attention. My hands were fidgeting with the parting gift Lady Galadriel gave me, my head ringing with the warning of the future.

An odd silver necklace with three, very small, rubies. A necklace that could bring back the dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Dewni, daughter of Luthien. I have a gift and a warning for you."

"Why do you call me the daughter of Luthien? Who is Luthien?"

The Lady Galadriel simply smiled. She looked even more beautiful.

"You will find out, soon. First I will give you the warning. There is something out there, waiting for you. An ancient evil, that swore vengeance upon your family."

"My family? But they're all dead. My sister is dead, my mother is dead. I think my father is dead."

"Your family is a descendant of Elurin. Before his disappearance, Elurin had a son. And so after many generations, through your father, you have the blood of Luthien, Elurin's grandmother.

Because Luthien insulted his master, Sauron, created a monster. A monster just for her descendants."

"A monster created by Sauron himself, wants to kill me?" I gulped.

"You have to face it. Alone. Her blood runs stronger in you, and your sister, if she were alive."

"But why do I have to do it alone?" I didn't want to sound whiny but I knew I would be braver if I had someone with me. "Aren't there any other descendants of this woman?"

She tucked a strand of my hair, behind my ear,"I know it's hard but it's destiny. You have a gift, use it."

"A gift?"

"Luthien had special abilities, she got from her mother, Melian. You have them too, weaker but they're there. Now for your parting gift," she straightened her back.

Her hands seem to pull out a silver necklace out of nowhere. A unique pendant with three rubies which were glowing like stars. She placed it into the cup of my palm, I've never had much jewellery.

"This necklace can bring back your sister," I gasped loudly, at her comment, my hand nearly dropping the necklace in surprise. "Three times, for each ruby, for a limited time. Use it in times so need, when you desperately need her wisdom."

"Lara has wisdom?"

She laughed. It was so beautiful, she reminded me of my mother. I felt a fool, for ever thinking, she was evil.

"One last thing. I know you feel responsible for your sister's death but she would say otherwise. She will tell you this when you talk to her, yourself."

I looked at her with teary eyes, wondering how I could ever repay her.

Legolas used deep, silent strokes to guide us through the water. The elvish cloak, kept me warmer than my tattered jacket ever did.

Luthien. It sounded like the name of an elleth, a female elf. I wondered if Legolas knew who she was, I wished we were alone, so I could ask him.

A soft vibration went through the boat as it the shore. I got out of the boat, to help pull it out of the water.

We pulled out our packs, reading to make camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn informed.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!" Gimli complained.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf," Aragorn stated firmly.

"Recover my…?! Phrrrrr...,"Gimli grumbled.

My legs were already numb from sitting down, I needed to be alone. I needed to talk to her. Like a shadow, I slipped away from the boys.

***  
I twirled the pendant in my fingers, Lady Galadriel had told me to use it in desperate times but the temptation was so strong. Maybe stronger than the temptation for the ring.

I made my decision. Now how do I summon her? I fingered one of the rubies, as in instinct, I closed my eyes, my thoughts on Lara. Her curly red hair, blue-grey eyes and boatload of freckles. Her mischief, her strength, everything that made her Lara.

Then there was the pain. The agonising pain. Not physically, but emotionally. I fell to the ground, my eyes blurry. I just wanted to rip my heart out. Slowly, it faded as I shakily got to my feet.

I heard a soft breath. I slowly dared to open my eyes. The world was in slow motion, I nearly dropped the necklace. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't breathe. I had a thousand different emotions. My heart was racing like it feared for its life.

Then he smiled, that smile. It was like falling in love with him, all over again. I was happy, just so happy. Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes and I grinned like a fool.

His brown hair moved with the wind, his eyes held the same light, he looked like he did before he died. My moonlight lover.

"Kili," my voice broke from the emotion. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. I wanted to say the words that I have forbidden from myself, over and over again. I wanted to touch him. I felt alive.

"You look like a fish," he laughed.

I couldn't control myself, I laughed too. Almost hysterically.

"How? I thought only Lara-"

"She gave up this one, so I could talk to you. For the last time, a proper goodbye."

"Does it have to be a goodbye?"

"It can't be anything else. You know that. I can't stay here forever."

"I know."

He moved closer to me, so my face was nearly touching his. It was so tempting to just reach up and kiss him. His hand touched my cheek. Each atom burst at his touch, it moved into my hair, pulling my head closer.

Our eyes never left until the very end. When our lips met, it was so sweet, so sad. My lips tingled from every touch, all I could think was about him and the feeling I get from him alone.

I didn't want it to end, I never wanted it to end but all good things had to come to an end. He broke away, and leaned his forehead on mine, his hand still in my hair.

"I love you," his voice sent shivers through my whole body.

"I love you too," I meant it. More than anything.

I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth, but like ash it dissolved until all I could feel was a warm breeze. When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

I wandered around, simply not wanting to face the others. I really wasn't watching where I was going, when I bumped into seemingly solid air.

"What the-?" I paused for a moment. "Frodo?"

But Frodo, still invisible, kept trying to push past me.

"Frodo. Frodo, stop. Frodo," I grabbed at him, my fingers touched cold metal, without thinking, I pulled.

A golden band, sat in my palm and Frodo was visible again.

"Are you alright?"

"Give it to me. Give me the Ring," Frodo answered.

I looked at the little ring on my palm, it glittered so beautifully. I brought it up to my eye, for a closer look. And I was tempted again, deeply tempted.

A secret desire for power. I thought of all the things I could do, with this ring. I could have everything I wanted. I could bring him back. I could bring them back.

I brought the ring to my finger, slowly anticipating the power.

"Dewni. Give me the Ring."

For a moment, I was in a haze. I looked at the ring in confusion, realisation settling over me.

"Take it. Take it, I don't want it," I shoved the Ring at him.

His eyes showed relief and mistrust for a moment before he ran off, disappearing in seconds.

I sat down, my head still swimming of what could've been. My thoughts cleared.

I just let the Ringbearer run off, run away from us. Taking a moment to swear under my breath, I ran off after him, following the trail of footprints.

I lost the footprints but I kept running, my body already tiring. I hate running. Before I even reached the bottom of the hill, I could see thousands of orcs.

My eyes widen and I ran faster, my hands drawing out my sword. I went so fast that I tripped over my own feet and tumbled down the hill. Luckily, my sword didn't shred me into pieces.

I quickly got up, and made sure that no one saw my fall, before bursting into the clearing.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were already there, slaying orcs like crazy, I quickly joined them, my sword flashing.

"Where's Frodo?" I screamed at Gimli.

"He wandered off while we were making camp," Gimli answered usefully.

In frustration, I hacked an orc's arm off.

I was barely there for two minutes when a loud horn, trumpeted through the air. Twice more, it rang.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas recognised.

"Boromir!" Aragorn ran down the hill. We raced after him but as I was the less skilled fighter, I fell behind all of them, still struggling near the top.

Minutes passed by, and I was still behind them. Five more orcs remained, for me to slaughter. I was covered in sweat, my hair was frizzy and wild. Smudges of orc blood traced my arms, and face.

One orc, slashed at me but I dodged underneath it, my blade ripping at its vulnerable stomach.

I straightened up, I was slowing down and they knew it. Two attacked me at once, but Legolas and Aragorn taught me how to block it during our training. I quickly made finish of those two, and waited for the last two.

One tried to stab me, but I side stepped and lunged my sword into its side. I locked eyes with the last one. He seemed to be cleverer.

A knife was so close to my eyes, I turned my head. It slit my cheek, before wedging itself in a tree. I gasped in pain, the orc took the opportunity to slam the hilt of its sword on my head.

I couldn't see, my head was spinning, my back on the ground. It's sword hovered above me, ready to pierce my skull. My eyes widened and I rolled to the side. He tried again but I kept rolling.

My hand slipped into my boot and I used its trick against it. My dagger pierced itself more or less, near it's eyes. He fell with a thud and with a grunt. I pulled my dagger out of his head, dripping with black blood.

I leaned against a tree for a moment, taking deep breaths. I squared my shoulders and lifted my head and kept running down the hill.

I could see Gimli and Legolas, their heads were bowed, and their bodies seemed downcast. I felt a shot of fear and I ran faster. Who could've died? Who could've died?

Sam? Merry? Pippin? Frodo? Who was it? Aragorn and Boromir were too good at sword play to die.

At last, I reached the bottom of the hill. At first, I couldn't see anything because of the weeping body, but as Aragorn rose, I saw who it was.

"Oh," I softly breathed. "Boromir."

I watched the boat fall over the edge. I wandered what would happen to his body, and if it was the way he wanted to go into the afterlife.

I bent down to the water, I looked terrible. I leaned to wash off some off the sweat and blood. A light hiss, when the water touched my cheek.

I can't say that I grieved for Boromir's death as much as I did for Gandalf's but I still mourned. I was wrong about him after all, he died to save the hobbits. It's rare to find that kind of bravery.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas warned. I wadded over to help pull the boat.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas continued. I spun around to see, who he was talking to. Aragorn had barely moved.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," he walked over.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed," Gimli voiced my thoughts.

"Not if we hold true to each other," he put his hands on their shoulders and gave each of us a meaningful look. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!"

We exchanged looks, coming to an agreement.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli laughed.

Aragorn smiled and ran off into the woods. Gimli and Legolas took off after him.

"Must we run?" I complained before sprinting after them.


End file.
